Der Joker
by Odessa-James
Summary: Ein Serienkiller geht in Nerima um.
1. Prolog

ein Ranma ½ Drama/Thriller  
  
von Odessa-James  
  
  
  
Rechtliches:  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Ranma ½ sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi! Und sie würde mir wahrscheinlich die Hölle heiß machen wenn sie wüste was ich hier schreibe! Geld verdiene ich natürlich nicht mit dieser Story.  
  
  
  
Zur Geschichte (ERST LESEN!):  
  
Also was hier kommt ist ganz sicher keine Ranma Story wie man sie kennt! Sie ist düster und brutal! Ein Serienkiller geht in Nerima um und das soll noch seine Konsequenzen für Ranma und seine Freunde haben. Die Morde des Irren werden in dieser Geschichte offen angesprochen! Wer so etwas nicht verkraften kann, sollte es nicht lesen! Auf diese doch recht seltsame Idee für eine Geschichte kam ich als ich den neuen Film von Dario Argento "Non Ho Sono" gesehen habe. (Anmerkung: Gegen Argentos Filme sieht die Scream Reihe wie eine Gutenachtgeschichte für Kinder aus!) Eine solche art von Geschichte schien mir etwas neues zu sein, selbst habe ich eine solche Ranma Story noch nicht gelesen, also dachte ich: Schreib mal eine! Der Prolog ist etwas kurz, ist aber auch nur eine Einleitung! Ich schätze vielen wird diese Geschichte nicht gefallen! Aber ich glaube es war Stephen King der sagte "Wer es nicht lesen will soll es lassen!" Ihr wurdet Gewarnt!  
  
  
  
Warnung: Die Folgende Geschichte ist Gewalttätige! Und für Jüngere Leser nicht geeignet!  
  
  
  
Rated R!  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
Chan lief mit schnellen Schritte eine Dunkle Straße entlang die nur ab und zu durch eine Straßenlampe erleuchtet wurde. Jetzt hatte sie schon wieder die Zeit vergessen und und es war schon weit nach Mitternacht. Ihr Vater würde ihr die Hölle heiß machen. "Immer hängst du in dieser Scheiß Disco rum! Du könntest deine Verfluchte Zeit besser verbringen als dich wie ein Billige Nutte bekleidet in der Stadt rumzutreiben!" so würde er sie begrüßen. Sie hoffte auch das er nicht getrunken hatte. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich wieder Verprügeln so wie er es immer tat wenn er getrunken hatte. Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter hatte sie kein einfaches Leben mehr, ihr Vater fing an zu trinken und wurde immer Gewalttätiger. Es war ein Alptraum. Als sie ihren Freund einmal mitgebracht hatte, hatte er sie windelweichgeschlagen. Er Verbat ihr sich mit Jungs zutreffen doch sie hielt sich nicht daran. Und jedes Mal wenn sie später Heim kam war es das selbe. Sie war 17 sie wollte das Leben genießen, sie wollte Tanzen, mit ihren Freundinnen rumhängen, Jungs treffen, eben einfach nur Spaß haben! Doch ihr Vater verstand das nicht. So wie sie in ihren Gedanken versunken war bemerkte sie nicht die Gestallt die sich aus einer Gasse löste und ihr langsam hinterherlief. "Gott, ich würde alles geben wenn ich nicht Nachhause müsste!" schrie sie in die Nacht und trat hart gegen ein Verkehrschild. "Wenn es weiter nichts ist!" hörte sie ein kalte stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich nicht um "Verdammt noch mal verpiss dich! Ich gehöre nicht zu der art Mädchen!" der Kerl kicherte "Oh, versteh mich nicht falsch! Das hatte ich nicht gemeint!" Ein stechender schmerz in ihren Rücken ließ sie aufschreien, sie wirbelte herum und sah ungläubig auf das blutverschmierte Messer in der Hand ihres Angreifers. Dieser Kicherte "Du musst nie wieder nach Hause!" ohne zu überlegen rannte sie los. Sie hörte wieder das kranke Kichern des Unbekannten "Lauf! Lauf schon! Du entkommst mir nicht! Ich kriege dich!" wieder kicherte er. Chan lief so schnell sie konnte. Hinter sich konnte sie die dumpfen Schritte ihres Verfolgers hören die von denn Wänden der Häuser wiederhalten. Bei der nächsten Tür drückte sie auf alle Klingeln. "Hälft mir!" schrie sie in die Sprechanlage Doch als antwort kam nur "Schlaf deinen Rausch aus!" Tränen füllten Chans Augen, sie lief weiter. "LASS MICH IN RUHE!" schrie sie. Als antwort kam ein Kichern "Ich dachte du willst nicht Nachhause! Das ist deine große Chance!" seine Schritte wurden schneller "Genug Gespielt!" fauchte er und hatte sie an ihren Haaren gefasst. Ihre schrei halten in der Straße als er sie in eine Gasse zog. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie sich zu befreien doch ihr Angreifer war stärker. Er warf sie brutal gegen die Wand so das sie benebelt sitzen blieb. Er beugte sich über sie und wog das Messer in der Hand. "Eins, zwei, drei und es ist vorbei!" sang er und mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnitt er ihr die Kehle auf. Als er ihre Fassungslosen Augen sah breitete sich ein kaltes lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus "Du wirst nie mehr leiden!" flüsterte er ihr zu. Er steckte das Messer ein und holte ein kleines Papier heraus das er auf ihren Körper fallen ließ. Ohne sein Gesicht von seinem Opfer abzuwenden, das Gerade seinen Überlebenskampf verloren hatte, zog er seine Handschuhe aus und steckte auch sie. Gerade wollte der Fremde weggehen, als die Gasse in Helles Licht getaucht wurde. "Bleiben sie wo sie sind oder wir schießen!" doch der Aufforderung kam er nicht nach er rannte los. Der Fahrer des Wagens rannte ihm hinterher. Während der zweite zu dem Mädchen ging. Als er ihre weit aufgerissenen starren Augen sah erbleicht er "OH Gott, sie ist Tot!" schnell war der Junge Mann wieder im Wagen. "Hier Leutnant Lee! Wir haben hier eine Leiche! Jackson ist hinter dem Vermeintlichen Täter her. Wir sind hier in der 26 Straße! Nerima!" Langsam stieg Lee aus dem Wagen, sein Magen Rebellierte am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben. In der Theorie war es kein Problem aber eine echte Leiche hatte er bisher nie gesehen. Er sah Jackson entgegen der zurückkam, er war alleine. "Er ist entwischt!" sagte er mit unterdrückter Wut. "Ist sie..." Lee nickte. Er untersuchte gerade die Leiche und sah etwas auf ihr Liegen "Was ist das?" Wollte Jackson wissen. Lee zog einen Gummihandschuh an und drehte es in der Hand. "Eine Spiel Karte! Ein Joker!" flüsterte er.  
  
  
  
Etliche Straße weiter saß ein Junge auf dem Dach eines Hauses. Und beobachtete in der Ferne Blaulichter von Polizeiwagen die durch die Straßen fuhren. Deren Sirenen durchbrachen die Stille der Nacht wie das Donnern eines Gewitters. Mit unguten Gefühl fragte er sich was wohl Geschen war. Plötzlich holte eine stimme ihn aus der Trance "Ranma du solltest dich langsam hinlegen! Morgen ist Schule!" Ranma drehte sich um und sah die Junge Frau an "Ist in Ordnung Kasumi!" Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf die Straßen doch es waren keine weiteren Wagen auszumachen. Und die leiser werdenden Sirenen verschwanden in der Nacht, fast so als hätten sie nie Existiert. Und die darauf folgende stille ließ nicht im entferntesten erahnen was für Schreckliche Ereignisse Nerima noch erschüttern sollten.  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	2. Schatten über Nerima

ein Ranma ½ Drama/Thriller  
  
von Odessa-James  
  
  
  
Rechtliches:  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Ranma ½ sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi! Und sie würde mir wahrscheinlich die Hölle heiß machen, wenn sie wüsste was ich hier schreibe! Die Figuren Lee und Jackson gehören mir! Geld verdiene ich natürlich nicht mit dieser Story.  
  
  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
  
"" = Gespräche  
  
^^ = Gedanken  
  
{} = Panda Zeichen  
  
|| = Zeitungsberichte  
  
## = Geräusche  
  
°° = Betonte Wörter  
  
  
  
Zur Geschichte (ERST LESEN!):  
  
Also, was hier kommt ist ganz sicher keine Ranma Story wie man sie kennt! Sie ist düster und brutal! Ein Serienkiller geht in Nerima um und das soll noch seine Konsequenzen für Ranma und seine Freunde haben. Die Morde des Irren werden in dieser Geschichte offen angesprochen! Wer so etwas nicht verkraften kann, sollte es nicht lesen! Auf diese doch recht seltsame Idee für eine Geschichte kam ich als ich denn neuen Film von Dario Argento "Non Ho Sono" gesehen habe. (Anmerkung: Gegen Argentos Filme sieht die Scream Reihe wie eine Gutenachtgeschichte für Kinder aus!) Eine solche Art von Geschichte schien mir etwas neues zu sein, selbst habe ich eine solche Ranma Story noch nicht gelesen, also dachte ich: Schreib mal eine! Ich schätze, vielen wird diese Geschichte nicht gefallen! Aber ich glaube, es war Stephen King, der sagte "Wer es nicht lesen will, soll es lassen!" Ihr wurdet gewarnt!  
  
  
  
Warnung: Die folgende Geschichte ist gewalttätig! Und für jüngere Leser nicht geeignet!  
  
  
  
Rated R!  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1 - Schatten über Nerima  
  
  
  
Der Morgen war düster! Fast so als wolle er an die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht erinnern. Der wolkenbehangene Himmel versprach einen schlechten Tag, der einer noch übleren Nacht folgen sollte. Was aber so kurz vor Weihnachten noch für ein gutes Wetter sprach, da es nicht schneite und auch nicht sehr kalt war. Ranma hätte sich trotzdem am liebsten wieder hingelegt, als er den regenversprechenden Himmel sah "Verdammt! Ich hasse Regen!" Seit er vor 1 ½ Jahren mit seinem Vater in Jusenkyo war hatte er ein Problem mit Wasser. Sein Vater stieß ihn in eine der verfluchten Quellen. Und seit diesem Tag verwandelt er sich in ein Mädchen, wenn er mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung kommt. Und das war immer ein Nachteil führ ihn gewesen. Seine Augen wanderten zum Schlafplatz seines Vaters, er war nicht da. Er und Soun Tendo hatten gestern eine Unmenge Reisschnaps getrunken und dürften wohl im Wohnzimmer liegen. Er fand es recht angenehm mal nicht durch einen Wurf in den Gartenteig geweckt zuwerden. Vor allem da er gestern recht lange aufgewesen war. Jetzt fiel ihm wieder der Abend ein ^Was wohl geschehen ist, das so viele Polizeiwagen ausgerückt sind?^ fragte er sich. Immer noch über denn Gedanken grübelnd ging er ins Bad. Als ihn ein Kinnhaken aus den Gedanken holte, der ihn wieder aus der Tür hinaus schleuderte. "Schon mal was vom Klopfen gehört?" die Tür knallte zu "Du könntest auch abschließen! Verdammtes Machoweib!" fauchte er. Jeden Tag dasselbe, er war nun schon eine Ewigkeit mit Akane verlobt. Aber die Verlobung war von ihren Vätern arrangiert und das war bei Akane auf saueren Magen gestoßen. Sie gifteten sich immer an. Ranma wusste selbst nicht warum er sie immer so schlecht behandelte. Er liebte sie, doch er fand nicht denn Mut es ihr zusagen. Was sollte er ihr bieten, solange dieser Fluch auf ihm lastete. Er wollte ihr das nicht zumuten. Doch warum er sie immer beleidigte wusste er einfach nicht. Er dachte nie nach, bevor er etwas tat, dass war schon immer sein Fehler gewesen. Er wusste es zwar, doch er lernte nie etwas daraus. Er marschierte runter und setzte sich an den Esstisch. Als sein Blick auf die Zeitung viel wurde er blass. |BRUTALLER MORD IN NERIMA!| Darunter stand |Wer ist der Wahnsinnige Killer?| Ranma schlug die Zeitung auf. |Heute am Frühen Morgen wurde die schrecklich zugerichtete Leiche einer 17 Jährigen in der Nähe der beliebten Disco "EVA" aufgefunden. Die Polizisten, die das Mädchen fanden, konnten nur noch ihren Tod feststellen. Dem vermeintlichen Täter gelang die Flucht!| er erschauderte ^Deswegen waren gestern so viele Polizeiwagen unterwegs.^ er hörte Akane aus dem Bad kommen und lief schnell los, er wollte noch fertig werden, bevor die Schule begann, denn wenn Nabiki, Akanes ältere Schwester, vor ihm im Bad war, konnte er es sich abschminken. Den Zeitungsbericht hatte er schon aus seinen Kopfverbannt.  
  
  
  
"Verfluchte Scheiße!" Lee warf die Zeitung aus dem Autofenster. "He, ich wollte sie noch lesen!" kam sofort der Kommentar seines Kollegen. Lee beachtete ihn nicht "Das uns dieses elende Schwein durch die Lappen gegangen ist..." er schlug gegen das Armaturenbrett "Ich hätte ihn gleich eine Kugel in seinen scheiß Schädel jagen sollen!" Jackson zuckte mit den Schultern "Und wenn es der Falsche war? Vielleicht hatte der Kerl die Leiche nur gefunden und dachte..." "Nein! Er war es, das habe ich im Urin! Das nächste Mal mache ich nicht denselben Fehler!" sein Kollege zog die Augenbrauen hoch "Nächstes mal? Du glaubst er wird wieder zuschlagen?" Lee nickte nur "Und woher willst du das wissen?" sein Gegenüber griff in seine Jacke und holte ein Kartenspiel heraus und warf eine Karte nach der anderen aus dem Fenster, bis er das gefunden hatte was er suchte. Er hielt die Karte Jackson vor die Nase "Ein Joker! Und?" Lee blickte das grinsende Gesicht auf der Karte an "Seid ihr Amerikaner alle so bescheuert? Der Kerl wollte ein Zeichen setzen! Deswegen hat er die Karte bei der Toten gelassen! Er will das wir bei der nächsten Leiche gleich wissen das er es war!"  
  
  
  
"Du siehst blass aus! Bist du krank?" als Ranma nicht antwortete legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Stirn "He, was soll das?" Akane zuckte zusammen "Wollte sehen ob du Fieber hast!" "Mir geht's gut!" er blickte auf die Zeitung die weiter hinten auf dem Tisch lag, und nahm sich etwas zum essen "Trotzdem! Danke das du dir Sorgen machst!" sie blickte ihn überrascht an ^Ist anscheinend wirklich krank!^ Doch krank war er nicht, aber er fühlte sich auch nicht sonderlich gut. Der Gedanke das dieser Mord geschehen war, hier in Nerima ließ ihn erschaudern. ^Ob wir sie kannten?^ Akane hatte er nichts davon erzählt, er wollte sie nicht beunruhigen ^Eigentlich Quatsch! Sie erfährt es sowieso in der Schule!^ trotzdem wollte er nicht das sie es von ihm erfährt. "Erde an Ranma! Wir müssen los!" er sah zu ihr auf "Was?" Akane schüttelte denn Kopf "Wir müssen zur Schule! Aber wenn es dir nicht gut geht bleib doch da!" Er sprang auf und rannte zur Tür "Ich bin topp fit!" riss sie auf und knallte gegen einen Panda "Morgen Pa!" das Tier hielt sich denn Kopf und hob ein Schild {Nicht so laut! Ich habe Kopfschmerzen} Ranma sprang auf und brüllte "OKAY! MACHS GUT!" Der Panda jaulte auf. Und Soun Tendo der hinter ihm stand, hielt sich jetzt denn Kopf. Akane schoss an ihm vorbei "WARTE AUF MICH!" Die beiden blickte den Kindern nach. {Das hat er nicht von mir!} Tendo zuckte mit den Schultern. Ranma lief mit schnellen Schritten die Straße runter und sprang auf denn Zaun "DU SOLLST WARTEN!" er stoppte. Akane kam schwer atmend neben ihm zum Stehen. "Was ist mit dir los? Warum so eine Eile?" "Ach nur so!" langsam lief er den Zaun entlang. Akane folgte ihm stumm ^Irgendwas hat er! Aber was?^  
  
  
  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war der Mord Gesprächsthema Nummer eins an der Schule. Überall nuschelten die Kids "Hast du schon gehört!" "Ein brutaler Mord? Hier in Nerima?" "In der Nähe des EVA? Oh Gott, da war ich gestern Nacht auch!" Akane stand bei ihren Freundinnen und wirkte blass. Ranma gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Hat sie einer gekannt?" wollte Akane Wissen. Lea eine von ihren Freundinnen schüttelte denn Kopf "Sie ging auf die Heberekes Mädchenschule! Hab gehört, sie war mit Chow zusammen!" Akane verzog das Gesicht "Dieser Rocker? Sie hatte einen komischen Geschmack!" Jun nickte "Und wer sagt uns das es nicht Chow war?"  
  
  
  
Polizeirevier Nerima  
  
Lee ging im Verhörraum auf und ab. Dann blickte er den Jungen vor sich an. "Was hast du gemacht als sie die Bar verlassen hatte? Chow." Chow rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her "Ich war es nicht, ich habe sie geliebt!" Lee zog an seiner Zigarette "Das hat auch niemand behauptet! Wir müssen nur alle Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen! Also, was hast du gemacht!" Chow ließ denn Kopf hängen "Ich bin wieder reingegangen und habe Poker gespielt!" Lee versuchte denn Blick des Jungen zufinden doch es gelang ihn nicht. Chow mied jeden Blickkontakt. "Hast du Zeugen!" Der Junge nickte eifrig "Einer der Barkeeper! Er hat mit gespielt! Ich weiß aber nicht wie er heißt! Ein älterer Mann mit Glatze und weisen Schnauzer!" Dem werde ich nachgehen! "Und wann bist du gegangen?" Chow überlegte "Das müsste so gegen 4 Uhr gewesen sein!" Lee drückte seine Kippe aus "Du musst verstehen das wir dich hier behalten müssen, bis dein Alibi überprüft wurde!" der Officer der noch im Raum war nahm Chow mit, Lee folgte ihnen nach draußen. Jackson stand gegen über der Tür und reichte seinem Kollegen einen Kaffee "Und?" Lee nahm den Becher "Er hat einen der Barkeeper als Zeugen." Lee nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee "Wir werden heute ins EVA gehen, und sein Alibi überprüfen! Und wir könnten noch nach verdächtigen Ausschauhalten!" Jackson atmete laut aus "In dem Laden sind alle verdächtig!"  
  
Furinkan High School  
  
"Und warum denkt ihr das er es war?" wollte Ranma Wissen. Die Mädchen blickten ihn an. Anscheinend hatten sie ihn bis jetzt nicht bemerkt. "Eifersucht! Dieser Kerle ist doch immer auf jeden eifersüchtig!" sagte Jun scharf. Ranma zuckte mit denn Schultern "Ist kein Beweis?" Akane gab ihm einen harten Schlag in die Rippen "Verzieh dich!" Ranma sah sie finster an "Ist ja schon gut!" er ging zu denn beiden Jungs die Unmittelbar neben Akane standen. Sie waren beide in seiner Klasse, der eine hieß Jin Leung, sein Vater war ein großes Tier in der Computer Branche. Jeder fragte sich warum er nicht auf einer Privatschule war, er sagte immer es würde ihn in einer öffentlich Schule besser gefallen. Soweit Ranma wusste war er mit Lea, Akanes Freundin zusammen. Der andere hieß Bruce Jackson, er war Amerikaner, worauf seine Strohblonden Haar gleich hinwiesen, er war mit seinen Eltern vor Jahren nach Japan gezogen. Ranma glaubte das sein Vater Polizist war, wusste es aber nicht genau da sie nicht befreundet waren. Die beiden redeten auch über den Mord. Ranma tat so als ob er zuhörte, doch er spitzte die Ohren um Akanes Gespräch zufolgen. "Wollen wir heute Abend trotzdem ins EVA gehen?" wollte Akane wissen. Lea verzog das Gesicht "Warum nicht, so was passiert doch nicht jede Nacht! Und ich habe keine Lust denn ganzen Freitag mit meinen Stiefeltern zu verbringen!" Jun nickte "Hab auch keine Lust den Abend mit meinen Eltern und meinem Bruder rumzuhängen!" Akane nickte "Ihr habt recht! Ich will den Freitag auch nicht daheim bleiben!" "WAS?" entfuhr es Ranma. Bruce nickte eifrig "Ja! Mein Vater war als erster am Tatort. Er hat gesagt, das der Täter eine Spielkarte beim Opfer gelassen hat! Nur sagte es bitte nicht weiter! Die Zeitungen wissen es noch nicht einmal! Ist Top Secret!" Ranma ließ die Überraschung von seinem Gesicht gleiten und die beiden setzten ihr Gespräch fort. Doch sein blick galt jetzt der Mädchen Gruppe. Das Akane heute Nacht ausgehen wollte gefiel im nicht. Seltsame Vorahnung! dachte er. Auch der Rest des Tages kam die Tat zur Sprache. Ihre Lehrer wollten wissen was sie über einen solchen Menschen denken. Wie man ihn bestraffen sollte. Und ähnliches. Ranma selbst wusste was er tun würde. Wenn ich dieses Schwein treffen sollte, dann reiß ich ihm sein Scheiß Herz raus! laut sagte er es aber nicht. Nach seiner Meinung war es die einzige Möglichkeit, ein solches °Monster° zu bestrafen. Und so könnte er nie mehr jemanden etwas tun!  
  
  
  
Am Ende des Schultages war Ranma froh, das Wochenende war. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr dieses Gerede über denn Mord hören. Am liebsten hätte er es ganz vergessen. Sein Leben lang hat er sich nie über so etwas  
  
Gedanken gemacht. Aber es war auch nie in seiner nähe geschehen. Mord war nach seiner Meinung etwas ehrloses! Ranma schätzte das der Täter keine Ahnung von der Ehre eines Kämpfers hatte. Was wohl in seinem Kopf vorgeht? "Du hast es gewusst oder?" wollte Akane wissen. Ranma sah sie an "Was gewusst?" "Über den Mord, du hast heute Morgen schon bescheid gewusst! Ich habe doch recht!" er sprang vom Zaun und lief nun neben ihr "Ja!" "Und warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" er zuckte mit denn Schultern. Akane schien die Antwort nicht zureichen doch sie hakte nicht weiter nach. Bis sie Zuhause waren redeten sie nicht mehr miteinander.  
  
  
  
Bei denn Tendos war die Stimmung auch nicht besser. Es lag eine seltsame Stille im Haus, die nicht normal war. Soun und Genma saßen auf der Veranda und blickten dumm hinaus. Nabiki schien noch ihren Geschäften nachzugehen und Kasumi, Akanes älteste Schwester war in der Küche und bereitete das Essen vor. Akane ging ohne umschweife in ihr Zimmer. Ranma aber ging ins Esszimmer und nahm die Zeitung vom Tisch und lass den Artikel weiter. |Für Hinweise über die Identität des Täters wurde eine hohe Belohnung ausgesetzt. Hinweise werden beim Polizeihauptquartier von Nerima entgegengenommen!| Eine Belohnung nützt auch nichts, wenn niemand etwas weis!^ er riss den Bericht aus der Zeitung und steckte ihn ein. ^Ob Akane will oder nicht, ich lasse sie nicht alleine ausgehen!^ Und scheinbar war er nicht der einzige mit dieser Meinung. Soun spuckte sein essen über denn Tisch als Akane ihn sagte das sie Heute ausgehen wollte. "Bist du lebensmüde? Der Verrückte könnte noch immer draußen lauern! Du wirst nicht alleine weggehen! Als dein Vater verbiete ich es dir!" Ranma war froh das er sich nicht alleine sorgen machte doch als er Akanes enttäuschtes Gesicht sah konnte er nicht anders. "Ich gehe doch mit! Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen ich werde auf sie aufpassen!" alle starten Ranma an. Dieser wurde leicht rot "Sie hatte mich vorhin gefragt ob ich mitkommen will!" sagte er fest. Da immer noch alle Augen auf ihn ruhten stand er auf "Ich muss noch Duschen!" sagte er schnell und verschwand um die Ecke. ^Warum hat er das getan?^ fragte sich Akane. "Ich gehe auch! Muss mich umziehen!" Schnell lief sie Ranma nach doch als sie das Bad erreichte hörte sie wie er sich ins Wasser setzte. ^Soll ich reingehe? NEIN! So eine bin ich nicht! Ich warte bis er rauskommt!"  
  
  
  
Ranma drückte sich sauber um die Antwort und so gingen sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zuwechseln zum EVA. Als sie fast ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, sah Akane Ranma ernst an "Ich will das du uns nicht auf die Pelle rückst! Beschäftige dich anderwärtig! Bist ja schließlich nicht das erstemal in der Disco!" Ranma blickte ihr etwas verlegen entgegen "Um ehrlich zusein. Nein!" Nun war Akane überrascht "Du warst noch nie in einer Disco?" er nickte "Ich war doch die ganzen Jahre mit meinem Vater auf Trainingsreise! Wann hätte ich das denn machen sollen?" Eine Zeitlang sah sie ihn an, dann breitete sich ein lächeln auf ihren Gesicht aus "Na ja, es wird die anderen bestimmt nicht stören, wenn du dabei bist!" sagte sie knapp und hackte sich an seinen linken Arm ein "Was soll das denn?" sie antwortete nicht und zog ihn zum Eingang des EVA. Der Türsteher hielt sie auf "Sorry Kids! Erst mit 18!" er sah Akane an "Oh Akane, du warst ja lange nicht mehr hier! Entschuldige hab dich mit den Kurzen Haaren nicht erkannt! Du und dein Freund könnt natürlich rein!" sie schenkte ihn ein lächeln und ging rein "Steht dir übrigens gut!" rief er ihr nach. Drinnen kam ihnen ein Schwall Musik entgegen. "Mein gute ist das laut!" Ranma hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten. Akane zuckte mit denn schultern und zog ihn zu denn Tischen in der hinteren Ecke. Dort saßen schon ihre Freundinnen. Jun blickte ihnen überrascht entgegen "Wuste gar nicht das du ich mitbringst!" Akane setzte sich zu ihnen und zog Ranma auf einen Stuhl neben ihr. "Hat sich erst vor ein paar Minuten ergeben!"  
  
  
  
Jackson und Lee gingen auf die Tür des EVA zu. Der Türsteher schien das nicht zugefallen und stellte sich ihnen in denn Weg "Sorry Leute aber hier ist der Verkauf von Drogen verboten!" Lee griff in seine Tasche und holte die Marke heraus die er sogleich denn Türsteher vor die Nase hielt "Entschuldigung, wie Polizisten saht ihr nicht aus! Ihr könnt rein!" sie kamen der Aufforderung nach und als sie drinnen waren stöhnte Jackson auf "Wahnsinn. Wie das Tor zur Hölle!" Lee lachte "Klar, wenn Pinhead um die Ecke kommt! Aber mal ernst bleiben! Ich suche denn Barkeeper und du siehst dich um!" Jackson warf ihn einen Missfallenden Blick und tauchte in der Menge unter.  
  
  
  
Ranma füllte sich fehl am Platz! Die Mädchen amüsierten sich gut, sie redeten lachten, doch er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. "Was wollt ihr?" die Bedienung war an ihren Tisch gekommen. Die Mädchen bestellten. "Gut! Und der Junge Herr?" Ranma sah Akane fragend an "Bringen sie ihn eine Jackie-Cola!" sagte sie knapp. Lea grinste "Man könnte denken er hat noch nie was getrunken!" Ranma zuckte mit denn schultern "Habe ich auch noch nie!" Jun sah ihn überrascht an "Hätte ich nicht gedacht! Dann Trink lieber langsam sonst haut es dich um!" Ranma blickte sie finster an ^Mich haut nichts so schnell um!^ als die Getränke kamen wollte er es beweisen. Er kippte das Glas auf ex runter. Und der Alkohol zeigte seine Wirkung. Er fing leicht an zu schwanken! Jun grinste breit "Hab dich gewannt du Macho!"  
  
  
  
Jackson ging denn Laden auf und ab und dann sah er etwas auffälliges. ^Das nenne ich Moden Geschmack! Hier mir einem Knall rotem Hemd rumzuhängen und dicht ist er auch noch!" jemand tippte ihn an die Schulter. Es war Lee "Der Barkeeper hat Chows Geschichte bestätigt!" Lees Blick viel auf denn Jungen in rot "Toller Geschmack!" lachte er.  
  
  
  
Ranma war von dem einen Glas völlig benebelt und plapperte wie ein Wasserfall von Ereignissen seiner Trainingsreise. Bis Jun ihn unterbrach "Warum bist du eigentlich heute hier?" Ranma zeigte auf Akane "Kann sie doch nicht alleine durch die Nacht marschieren lassen, wenn da ein Killer sich rumtreibt!" Akane wurde rot, doch vor Wut "DENKST DU ETWA ICH KÖNNTE NICHT SELBST AUF MICH AUFPASSEN?" fauchte sie ihn an. Er sah sie mit gekränkten Augen an "Ich mach mir halt sorgen! Der Kerl könnte dich umlegen, und alleine hättest du keine..." er fing sich eine satte Ohrfeige "ICH BRAUCH DICH NICHT!" schrie sie und ging zum Ausgang. Jun lief ihr nach. Ranma fluchte kurz "Scheiße!" und lief auch zum Ausgang.  
  
  
  
Lee hatte das Schauspiel verfolgt und hatte einen anderen Eintrug vom geschehen als es wirklich war ^Tja wenn man sich mit zwei Frauen trifft sollte man sie nicht aufeinandertreffen lassen!^  
  
Ranma kam durch die Tür gerannt und wäre fast mit Jun zusammengestoßen "Jun, wo ist sie hin?" sie zeigte in Richtung seines Zuhauses. "Sie will Heim! Ich gehe ihr nach! Bringe es wieder in Ordnung! Mach dir keine Sorgen!" Jun nickte und sah Ranma nach der denn Weg entlang rannte. Dann wand sie sich ab und ging die Straße entlang. Aus der Gasse neben dem EVA löste sich ein Schatten der ihr unbemerkt nachging.  
  
  
  
Da er sagte, das er es wieder in Ordnung bringen wolle ging Jun ohne Umwege zur Bushaltestelle. Sie dachte immer noch an Ranma. ^Er muss Akane sehr lieben! Er hatte sich doch nur sorgen um sie gemacht!^ sie schüttelte traurig denn Kopf. "Immer nur Probleme mit den Kerlen!" "Willst du nie mehr Probleme mit Kerlen haben? Da kann ich helfen!" Jun drehte sich zu denn Sprecher um konnte ihn aber nicht genau sehen da er im Schatten stand "Natürlich, ich reibe an einer Lampe und..." der Fremde kicherte "Eigentlich dachte ich daran dir die Kehle durchzuschneiden!" Jun ging einige Schritte zurück "Ist das ein blöder Scherz?" wieder dieses Schrille kichern. Dann sah sie das Messer in seiner Hand "Sehe ich aus als wollte ich scherzen!" Mit blanken entsetzen lagen ihre Augen auf der Waffe. Sie tat es einfach zu lange! Schon hatte ihr Angreifer sie am Hals gepackt und drückte ihren Körper gegen eine Hauswand. "Dummes Ding! Aber, wenn du spielen willst!" Jun konnte nur noch würgen und musste mit ansehen wie der Kerl das Messer vor ihren Augen hin und herschwang. "Kennst du das Spiel °Blinde Kuh°?" er stach ihr mit dem Messer ins rechte Auge. Es hörte sich an, als ob man eine Traube zerschneidet. "Keine Angst! Wirst es überleben!" die Augenflüssigkeit lief ihr das Gesicht runter. Nun schrie sie wie eine Wahnsinnige doch niemand schien sie zu hören. "Und die Nummer zwei!" er nahm sich das zweite Auge vor. Dann ließ er sie los. "So meine kleine, jetzt Lauf. Lauf um dein °Leben°!" Uhr plötzlich hörte der Schmerz auf und nur ein Gedanke füllte ihren Kopf ^Weg hier! Nur weg!^ sie rappelte sich auf und torkelte davon. Hinter ihr erklang das kichern ihres Angreifers. "Lauf!" er ließ sein Messer durch ihren Rücken gleiten. Ihre schrei verloren sich in der Dunkelheit. Blut drängte ihre Bluse. "Schneller! Ich kriege dich! Und dann bist du Tot!" wieder schnitt er ihr durchs Kreuz und Jun schrie auf. Ihr Angreifer Kicherte wie ein Irrer. Er folgte ihr gemütlich. Dann schnappte er sich ihren Kopf. Sie wimmerte und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Denn Schmerz fühlte sie nicht mehr. Nur die Angst war noch da. Die Dunkelheit macht ihr mehr angst als die Gewissheit das er ihr das Augenlicht genommen hatte. Ihr kam er wie eine Ewigkeit vor doch dann sprach er "Eins, zwei, drei, es ist vorbei!" sie spürte wie er das Messer durch ihre Kehle zog. Sie schmeckt das Blut, das ihre Mund füllte, und dann entschwand ihre Seele dem gequellten Körper. Ihr Angreifer kichert und ließ Jun zu Boden fallen. Wo sie reglos liegen blieb. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog eine Karte heraus. Eine Zeitlang hielt er sie in seiner Hand und betrachtete das Gesicht darauf, das ihn angrinste. Dann warf er sie kichernd auf die Tote. Langsam wand sich der Verrückte um und verließ denn Ort des Grauens ohne auch nur denn anstand zumachen sich zu beeilen.  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


End file.
